Across the Pond
by Skittles2302
Summary: There's a new addition to the Crime Lab. Who takes rather more kindly to her than any other?
1. Chapter 1

Adam watched her talking to Mac. It was another of their weekly meetings. They'd been having them since she had joined the team four months previously. They were obviously due to her new life in New York, as well as the lab; see how she was settling in. Adam admired her. She had moved across the pond from London, gained a new job, new friends. Mac had already given her the opportunity to become a detective second grade. She was amazing. He just couldn't deny it.

"Hey Adam."

He spun round, his face reddening. It was Danny. Lately he was always being caught out by Danny.

"Danny.. Hey, err.."

"You just doing a little bit of daydreaming there?"

Adam panicked. Was he daydreaming? Or was he just staring? Adam laughed nervously.

"Stop teasing him." Lindsay had just walked into the computer lab. "They're having a meeting then?" Lindsay sat down, about to start watching a video connected to the victim.

"Yeah.. She went in there about ten minutes ago."

Danny walked to Lindsay.

"I don't understand. Hey, Lins. Did you have talks with Mac?"

Lindsay looked up, both Adam and Danny looking at her.

"No. But then again, I never moved country." She continued to work on the computer. Danny nodded and shrugged.

"True." Adam shook himself out of his thoughts.

"So, how's Lucy?" Lindsay smiled.

"She's very good. Danny is still her favourite though." She glanced up at him momentarily.

"What can I say? She's Daddy's little girl." Lindsay laughed. Adam grinned before looking down at her.

"He's very proud of that, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

Danny shrugged, before playfully punching Adam on the shoulder. Mac walked in just at that moment.

"Nothing that I shouldn't've missed, I hope..?"

"No," Lindsay smiled at him, "Just Danny's protectiveness." Mac smiled to himself. He could understand wanting to protect Lucy; he was her godfather as well.

"Alright, Flack's just sent me notice of another case. Emma's already on her way down to join him. Danny I want you to stay here with Lindsay. We need as many people on the Carter case as possible. We need to catch this guy. Adam, I want you to go and help Emma process the scene. It's on Avenue E.. I want you help with this one, Adam." With that, Mac left.

Adam couldn't help but smile. He was doing a case with Emma. Finally. He left to grab his things.

"He was too happy." Lindsay looked up at Danny.

"Yeah.. Maybe you were right." He sat in the chair that Adam had just vacated.

"I usually am with these things." Lindsay smiled.

When Adam reached the crime scene, his first sight was Emma and Flack laughing. He was too late, and he knew it. He picked up his case and got out of the SUV. Flack hailed him and smiled. He walked over to them as Emma turned around.

"Adam we've got a poison victim. Can you just check around the body, and take some samples." He tried to catch her eye, but she seemed to be trying desperately to avoid eye contact with him.

"Will do." He placed his case down, and put on his gloves. Emma started her wider circle to process. She was very thorough when it came to processing evidence. Flack snuck a look at Emma before turning to Adam.

"Hey, so what're you gonna do?"

Adam looked up at him.

"Process the crime scene..?" Adam stated, confused. Flack rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Adam,

"I meant, what're you gonna do about Emma?" Adam looked down at the floor. He coughed nervously.

"Err, I don't know what you're talking about." Flack smiled knowingly. He put his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Come on, Adam. Any idiot can see that you like her. She just hasn't realised because she's getting used to life in the city still. Not to mention, she's not very good at noticing things like that." Adam looked at him. He was too scared to say anything. Even to Flack. One of his closest mates.

"Come on, you two would be good together. And you know it."

"Flack.." He thought about it for a moment. He thought about the best way to tell him. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"I can't. She likes someone else." Flack stared at him. He could've sworn that Adam looked at him three times while saying that sentence.

"Bullshit."

Adam blinked up at him, his jaw slightly ajar.

"What?"

"She doesn't like anyone, least of all me." He smiled. Adam continued to blink.

"Who said I was-"

"I could see it in your eyes, questioning me."

Adam smiled nervously. He just couldn't see it happening. Emma was too gorgeous, too funny, too kind to be with someone like him. But all he wanted to do was be around her all the time. He had to hear her jokes. He had to help her any time he was able to. He had to look at her, just to make himself feel better. She brought him the calm that he needed.

"Flack.. How am I meant to start that conversation. We've been friends since she got here, and-"

"Adam, you like her right?" Adam nodded vigorously. Yes, he definitely liked her. He could feel his heat rising and his pulse quickening every time she came near him.

"Then it'll happen." Flack smiled encouragingly.

"Will you help me? Pleas? I'm really not good at this stuff.." Flack's grin widened. He was so sure that Adam would ask him that question. Looking at him, Flack could only imagine himself going through the same feelings. But there had been no one that special to him since Jess. She had been his life. But, Adam needed him. Adam deserved to be happy with Emma. To gain her love. He would help her.

"Course. I'll help in any way I can. But first, you have to solve this murder. Then we'll talk about plots to gain her affection." He stood to take down witness statements before Adam could make a comeback.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam had been concentrating. He had. But Emma just floated into his mind, and he couldn't help but pause, only for a second. But, just his luck that Mac would catch him just at that second.

"I hope you haven't been like that for a long time Adam. Cases need to be solved." Mac was smiling at him, but Adam's nervousness still overcame him.

"Boss, I was – I was just waiting on the results of the fingerprints and the blood samples." Mac stood opposite him.

"I'm not completely oblivious Adam. Tell me what it is. You've been acting strange since you got back from the crime scene." Adam sighed slightly. Mac was right. He had been acting weird. He had tried to cover it up, but he just couldn't seem to pull himself together.

"I spoke to Flack today. Or rather, he spoke to me." He glanced up at Mac. He had no idea how this man was going to take it; but after Danny and Lindsay, remained as optimistic as he could. "Cause I like someone, and I just don't know how to deal." Mac grinned.

"Adam, you need to tell her. Emma deserves some happiness, believe me." Adam's head shot up.

"How did you-"

"Adam, I'm a detective. Give me some credit." Mac turned and started to leave. "And make sure you get those results to her ASAP." And with that, he turned the corner and headed to his office. Adam turned to the computer. Sure enough, two sets of results were staring him in the face. He smiled to himself. A watched pot never boils.

He went off in search of Emma. He was rushing, desperate to find her. He had no idea why. The results were interesting, but not that exciting. It was then that he realised, maybe he just needed to see her. Adam shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about these things.

He found Emma in the break room. She had just started on a sandwich when she caught sight of Adam coming. She hailed him over.

"Emma, I got the results back. Turns out they're a match to our vic, Tony Warwick." He could see Emma was disappointed. He didn't like to see her disappointed. She swallowed quickly.

"You get the DNA from the blood?" She asked, hopeful. At this he smiled, while she drank her water.

"Yes I did. The blood is not our vic's." Emma smiled.

"You have something, don't you?"

"How can you even ask that question now?" She giggled.

"What o you have then, Adam?"

"There are common alleles in the DNA to our vic. Our killer is a relative of our Mr. Warwick." She got up grinning. Throwing her rubbish in the bin. "It's also a male relative." She turned back to him and walked towards him.

"Adam," She placed her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened slightly. "You are a genius." She winked then walked past him. He didn't care that she'd just called him a genius; she had just winked at him. He turned to follow her, a goofy grin slapped across his face.

They were headed to her office. She opened the top drawer, taking out the gun and holster, talking as she moved.

"If it's a male relative, then we need to talk to his brother, and his son."

"You really think it could be the kid?" He watched as she strapped the holster onto her jeans.

"If there's one thing I've learnt Adam," She pulled her jacket on, and got her phone out ready to call Flack. "It's that it can always be anyone. You just need the right motive and setting." They headed out of the office, towards the elevators.

"While you go with Flack, I'll see if I can find anything else that places them at the scene." She nodded as she pressed the button.

"Okay. Make sure that you check for even the smallest trace." He smiled at her, then nodded.

"Will do." He turned and left for the lab. Just as he left, the elevator doors opened. It seemed she didn't need to call Flack. The tall detective's unmistakable smile was beaming down at her.

"I was just gonna call you." He laughed.

"I could sense it. What's up?" She smiled back up at him.

"Adam got the DNA back from the blood traces we found on the vic's clothes. It belongs to a male relative." Flack was nodding.

"The brother or the son."

"Exactly." He looked down at her again.

"So, I guess we're gonna go get some alibis." He winked, then stepped aside. He playfully bowed to her.

"After you, ma'am." She lightly touched his arm as she passed him.

"Why thank you, kind sir." They both laughed as they entered the elevator. As the doors closed, Flack asked that question he had been burning to ask since he'd seen her. He had given Adam his best advice.

"So, you spoken to Adam about anything else other than this..?" Her head turned to him sharply. Her eyes meeting his.

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's taken a while to get this up! I have been very busy with work, I do apologise. It is quite a small chapter. But it's all about quality, not about quantity. Let me know what you think! **

The two detectives stepped out of the car, and walked up the pathway to the tall apartment building. Flack's face had been revealing all to Emma, just not with so many details. She stopped suddenly, unable to take any more awkwardness. Flack noticed her pause and turned to face her, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Come on Emma, what is it?" She just stared at him, mouth gaped open. This man was crazy! What was it? He knew what it was! And he was just purposefully avoiding telling her.

"Don't play innocent with me! You know what. Come on, spill." His face changed instantly. That knowing smile plastered across his face. He was avoiding telling her something. And she was finding it very frustrating.

"I got no idea what you're talking about." He turned and continued to walk towards the building. She ran to catch up to him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play coy with me. What was Adam meant to tell me?" Flack held the door open for her.

"I think maybe you need to ask him that." He held his hand out in gesture. "After you." As Emma passed him, her eyes hinting annoyance, Flack chuckled. They made their way to the elevator, hitting the button once before starting the painfully silent trip up. Flack sighed.

"Honestly Em, you'll want to hear it from him." And with that the elevator doors opened, and Flack emerged into the hall, immediately turning left. Emma followed. She looked over the man as they walked through the hallway, neither talking to the other. She needed to assess him, understand why he wouldn't tell her. They had frown so close since she had started in the Crime Lab, and he wasn't telling her this one little thing; that she was apparently meant to know anyway. What could be so important, yet trivial? Why did she have to wait for Adam to tell her? What could possibly be so private? It was rather endearing actually, on Flack's part. Emma had come to trust him like she would a brother, and he obviously felt the need to behave this way. She would drop it, for now.

Flack stopped in front of the door. He turned to look at her.

"You ready."

She only nodded. Flack rapped his fist on the door.

"Mr. Warwick. NYPD. We got a few questions for you." No answer. Both detectives listened for any sound. "Mr. Warwick, open up!" Flack's voice grew steadily louder. His face moved closer to the door, listening out for any sound. His eyes widened.

"Did you hear that?" Emma moved closer. Her hand moved to the holster on her hip, as did Flack's.

"Someone's running. Kick it." Emma moved away from the door as Flack's foot rested on the wood. The door opened instantly. As they entered the apartment, a foot left the window. Flack immediately ran to follow the suspect. Emma moved round the couch to find Chris Warwick dead on the floor. _Well, it wasn't the brother._ She thought to herself. Then she noticed it. The scratches on the arms. The shots in the legs, as well as the head. His body lying on its front, with the head facing the left. Breath caught in her throat. She panicked. This couldn't be happening. Not here, in New York. She spun around on the spot, looking all around her. She ran round the apartment, trying to find anyone, someone. There was no one. Emma breathed deeply, her hand resting on her chest. She could do this. She was a trained detective. She walked round to the body, pulling on a latex glove from her pocket. As she crouched next to their second victim, Flack walked through the door; the second time in as many minutes.

"I couldn't get him. I called it in, and got patrol searching the immediate streets, but with no description, it's pretty unlikely." Emma nodded. She couldn't believe she was looking at this again. He noticed the look glaze over her eyes.

"Emma? You alright?" She stood up slowly. She looked up at Flack.

"No. No, I'm not."

"What is it?" She looked down at the body again.

"This isn't the first time I've seen this trademark." Flack's eyes widened. He took a step forward. At that moment he heard the sirens from the nearby patrol cars. Mac would be here soon.

"What do you mean trademark? Isn't this the same guy?" Emma shook her head, before taking a couple of steps away from the body. She looked back up at Flack.

"No, this is something different." She looked back down again. "I can't believe he's here." Flack frowned. _Who was here?_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stood by the front door. This just didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Everything that had happened was so long ago. She had left. She had left it all behind. And yet, here it was, catching up with her. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice when Mac and Jo walked into the apartment.

"Emma." She spun round. Eyes meeting Mac's. Jo went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Emma smiled at her and nodded. She turned back to Mac.

"Flack's just looking round the apartment. We came to question him, but when Flack identified us, no one answered, and we heard someone running. We knocked the door down and found, that." She pointed behind herself.

"Did either of you shoot at any point?" Emma shook her head.

"No, we didn't." He nodded slowly, before turning to Jo.

"Jo, can you go and-" She was walking to the body.

"Already done Mac." She called over her shoulder. Mac smiled to himself. That woman definitely knew what he was thinking.

"Mac! Emma! I think our suspicions were right." Mac frowned before they both turned to follow Flack's voice into the kitchen. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight that welcomed them.

"No doubt it was the brother then." Emma muttered. Signs of a struggle were eminent, not to mention the arsenic on the kitchen counter and floor.

"That closes your case." Mac nearly smiled. If only they were all that easy. Flack turned to them both.

"Yep. Just in time to give us a completely new one." Emma shivered at the thought.

"Mac. You have to see the body first." There was something in her eyes. He couldn't seem to remove the thought of her eyes as he and Flack followed her again. She looked down at the body. Jo glanced up at them.

"This guy was brutal Mac. It was almost like torture. Shots in the legs. Scratches on the arms, before ending it completely." She sighed. Realisation dawned on Mac as Emma turned to look at him. Fear etched on her face.

"I think this is where I step out." Flack practically stared at her. _What is she talking about?_ Mac looked at her. Worry etched on _his_ face.

"You absolutely sure you're right?" She nodded.

"I've seen this too many times to count. I'm sure." Her voice grew visibly smaller. He nodded.

"Flack, it'll be you and Jo on this one. Take her back to the Lab while we finish up. Emma, help Danny with the Carter case. I'll get Adam to come out." She nodded and left. Flack followed closely behind. Mac sighed and crouched next to Jo.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" He shook his head once, looking at the gunshot wound in the head.

"No. I can't. Not yet." She nodded to herself, and then looked down at the body as well.

"Think she'll be okay?" They looked up at each other.

"I really do hope so."

_!_

As Flack drove, his eyes lingered occasionally on Emma. Her body told him she was relaxed; told him that she was absolutely fine. But her eyes? They were screaming pain and fear. Something was frightening her and he desperately wanted to know what it was. He desperately _needed _to know what it was. His eyes returned to the road, but his mind lingered on Emma.  
>"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She sighed heavily, before folding her hands in her lap.<p>

"I can't." His hand gripped the steering wheel. He didn't want to be frustrated, knowing how this was affecting her. But, it was so easy to feel like that.

"As your friend, and your partner, don't you think I have a right to know?" She turned her head to face him.

"It's not that I don't want to, Don. I can't. I am not allowed." Both of them had tensed a little at her outburst. She never called him Don. Flack wasn't just his name to her; it was her term of endearment. He wanted to question her further. He felt like he had to. But she wouldn't budge, and he knew that. They continued to drive in silence, until he pulled into the garage. They both got out of the car and walked into the building. Emma lagged slightly behind Flack. She knew where she was going, but her mind was focussed somewhere else. Her eyes were glazed over. It was almost as if she could have 'fuck off' tattooed across her forehead. He sighed to himself as the elevator doors opened to the Lab. Before he could say anything to her, she had turned herself in the direction of her office. He wanted to follow her. To assure her. To apologise. It was too late.

Before he could make any movement, he saw Adam enter his vision. The tech smiled at him before walking towards him.

"So, how did it go?" Flack didn't smile. He didn't even answer Adam's question.

"I'll catch you up in the car. Emma's not on the case anymore. Jo's replacing her." Adam's smile dropped. He turned to look at Emma, just as Flack had been doing.

"Is everything alright?" Adam glanced up at Flack, before returning his gaze to Emma sitting at her desk. Then he noticed. He noticed the morose look across her face. He noticed her shoulders were hunched over. She was not sitting straight, with a smile, like she normally did.

"Honestly? I'm not sure." He paused to think. "She needs a friend Adam, and she just doesn't know it yet." Adam continued to look at Emma as Flack pulled out his cellphone, and wandered off.

**Many thanks to my beautiful bestie RayRay! She helped me focus to get this chapter written. She has some great ideas! I can't wait to talk them through with her. Have fun reading! And waiting.. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat staring at her computer screen. This was all just so strange and unnerving. She had been forced to leave everything she knew because of that case. Everything about it all still haunted her, and she could not go through a night of sleep without waking up at one point or another. Her brain was filled with theories and information, but nothing was condensing. Everything was still a big blur in her eyes. Now she had created a new life, with a new job, and new friends; people she trusted – and she would have to leave it all again.  
>"Emma?" Emma's head snapped up to look at the source of the voice. She found Adam standing by the door. He had entered her office without her realising. <em>She definitely needs a friend. <em>The forced smile on her face said it all.

"Adam. What can I do you for?" She was acting brave; that much was obvious. He frowned a little.

"Are you alright, Emma?" He went to sit opposite her, not pausing to ask for permission. She sighed heavily, and her smile dropped. There was no point lying to Adam. He knew something was wrong. He always did know.

"I'm not sure." And that was all he needed. He reached for her hand, and held it in his own. She looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes, but they were filled with hope and care as well.

"Emma, whatever it is, you have people here that care for you. And they will be there for you no matter what. We're a family here, and you are now part of that family." A smile tugged at her lips. "And that's why, after a process the evidence from this crime scene that I've been called to, we're gonna go out and just have a good time. Nothing to stop us." He grinned at her.

"You're really not going to probe me?" The question was serious. She didn't want people to keep nudging her for answers, wanting to know the new juicy gossip surrounding her. She just wanted to be left to her own thoughts on it all. His smile dropped slightly.

"If I was going to try and find out anything, I would have already tried. I just don't like seeing you like this. You're so stressed out, and you shouldn't be." His smile grew once again as he stood up. He walked to the door, and spoke as he opened it to leave.

"So, make sure you're ready at seven. Cause we're gonna make a night of it!" He stuck his tongue out and left the room, leaving Emma giggling to herself. _God, she loved that man! _Wait. What?

_!_

He sat in his office going over every detail. She had left, and now he had to do the right thing and find her before it was too late. She had to be taken care of before Tommy was released. It was only a matter of time. She had evaded him once, and he had spent months searching for her, trying to find the little bitch that had caused so much trouble. Right now, even despite the cause of all of this, London seemed so far away. It was just a little blip in his mind.

He looked at all the pictures again, trying to find something that would help him. The papers, the documents, anything! But the girl was being well protected by someone. It was becoming harder to do his job, and he was the best at his job. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" He was getting frustrated now. It was becoming easier for him to get angry. A young man walked into the room, his eyes not daring to look up. It was only as the door closed that he noticed the young man.

"It's done?" The young man nodded.

"Good." He dropped his head to look at the contents of his file once more, but the young man did not remove himself from the room.

"Can I ask something?" The man continued to look at the contents on his desk.

"Aren't you already asking something Christopher?" Christopher smiled slightly.

"Yes, but can I ask something else?" The man looked up at him, and fell back into the chair.

"Go ahead." Christopher took a moment to breathe. He needed to ask this right, otherwise it could mean, not only his job, but also his life.

"I didn't know that he was on our list. What exactly did he owe?" The man leant on the desk in front of him and looked up at Christopher. He frowned slightly.

"It was a private matter that had to be dealt with." But still he did not look down at his desk again. His eyes bore into Christopher's head. The boy was beginning to get uncomfortable, but he needed to carry on.

"It's just that.. Well, the thing is.. I think he was wanted or something." The man's eyes grew wider, and he straightened up a little bit.

"What makes you say that?" Christopher took a little step forward and looked into his eyes once more.

"Just as I finished the NYPD came. And I got out before they saw me. But, I hung around afterwards to find out what was happening." Christopher remained silent after that. He didn't really know how to carry on. And he definitely didn't know if he was right, or if there was a connection. But the man was getting impatient.

"And?" Christopher panicked and stumbled over his words.

"Well, I- I don't know- I mean it really could be possible, because of everything.."

"Will you please spit it out Chris!" Uh oh! He only called him Chris when he was really pissed off. The vein in his temple was throbbing. Yep, he was pissed off.

"There were four detectives there. But the two that arrived when I was there left quite quickly. And one of them, the girl, she- Well, the thing is- Well, she kinda looked like.." He paused for a moment, wondering what the best way to say it was. "She looked like, _her_." The man stood up and leant on the desk in front of him.

"You're sure, Christopher?" he boy nodded. He pulled out his cellphone and pulled up the picture he had taken. He handed the mobile over to him before taking his step back again. The man took the phone without hesitation and stared at the girl before him. It had been so long, and she had been right here. She was within his grasp.

"But, boss. I don't understand why we have to. I mean, would he really want us to get rid of her? I mean, she is his-"

"Chris! We have to do what is right for the business. That is what he told us. And that is what we will do." He handed the phone back to the boy and sat back down. He was so close, he could already see the events unfolding in front of him.

"Well done. Go get some rest, cause you're going to need it. We are very close." With that, Christopher left. He knew he was going to regret this. But he had to do his job. As the door closed, the man grabbed the closest photo. Yes, he was very very close.


	6. Chapter 6

Flack drove through the city, his mind lingering on Emma. Only a few hours ago he had been joking with her, teasing her, trying to get Adam to bloody well do something. And now? Now she was too distracted to even consider any of it. He glanced to Adam on his left. _Poor man. _He thought. _He's going to have to wait even longer for her. How does he have the patience?_ He didn't notice Adam's head turn.

"What is it Flack?" Flack smiled. Adam just knew when he was being scrutinised.

"You really do have a strange sixth sense, don't you?" Adam didn't smile. Although, he knew Flack was being light-hearted.

"It's something I picked up from my childhood. You need to know when something's gonna happen." Flack's smile dropped a little. He had to admire Adam; he'd been through so much, and was still as strong as ever.

"You talk to Emma?" It was Adam's turn to smile, his mind reminding him of the forthcoming night.

I'm taking her for some beers tonight. You can come if you'd like?" Flack grinned. It had taken this long, and it was even a date. Things were starting to get confusing. Or at least, Adam was beginning to settle into the friend zone.

"It's alright. I think I might leave you two alone. Might be better for you. I don't really wanna be a third wheel." Flack laughed, while Adam stared at him dumbfounded.

"Nothing's going to happen."

"You keep telling yourself that. She needs someone right now, I can see that much, and you are the perfect person for the job." He looked back over to the young lab tech, a glint in his eye. "And don't deny that you wouldn't turn her away if the occasion arose." Adam remained silent. He quickly turned to look out the window again.

"That's exactly what I thought." Adam threw an evil glance at Flack, while the older man chuckled. But he couldn't help but think, _no I wouldn't turn her away_.

_**!**_

As she sat on the stool by the window, her mind wandered to think of him. He made her laugh, he made her happy, and he was there when she cried. Everything about him made her love him even more than the day before. But there was such a large history, a lot of baggage, it was hard to imagine, let alone think that anything could happen. But things were just so complicated. She dropped her head to look at her steaming black coffee. She sometimes wished that that night hadn't happened. Sometimes, she would just sit down and imagine how things would be now, if it hadn't happened. Would she be here in New York like she is now? Or would she still be living in London? The place was no longer home to her, but if things were different…

_Emma crossed through the green. When she was returning home for the weekend, she didn't like to drive. Her form of transport would always be the train. It made things longer, but she didn't mind. It meant not having to pay for parking once in London. She waited for the bus that would pass through Holland Park. She had always wondered how her parents could afford to live there, but she had never asked. It saved any hassle. As she reached the destination, she hopped off the bus, and rounded up the long hill staring her in the face. She always hated that hill. She continued her hike in silence, bags in tow until she turned onto their street. The line of houses, tall enough to block the sun. The cars standing in neat metal rows. It was all so familiar. She dropped her bags in front of the house door, pulled her key out before turning it in the lock. As she stepped in, her Uncle passed into her view. As he saw her, he quickly shut the front room door behind him. This did not go unnoticed. _

"_Emma! What a pleasant surprise! I thought we weren't expecting you until next weekend?" He shuffled forward to hug her. He was a large man. But he could still move. _

"_Uncle George! It's good to see you! I thought you got my message. They moved my leave up. That big case I mentioned has been sitting on my desk, unsolved, for so long, the chief wanted me to take leave early. To make sure I get my head straight." He nodded and listened as she pulled her bags into the house. Once she closed the door he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the kitchen at the back of the house. She followed gladly, but she grimaced at the forced with which he held her wrist. She sat down in the chair at the head of the table. Her cousin, Chris, sat to her right. She leaned over to him, kissing him on the cheek. He gave a small pat to her arm in return. _

"_Hey Chris." He smiled back at her._

"_Hi Emma. You good?" She nodded in response. Then she noticed her Uncle had already left. Things were different. She had never returned home to things being so hectic and strange. Her father had always been there to greet when she stepped through the door. Especially, since her mother had passed. Her cousin had come over on hearing that she was home. He had never been here when she arrived. And her Uncle would never have treated her with such unwavering force. No, something was not right. _

"_What's with all the activity?" She glanced at the big burly men in the garden, smoking. Her mother had always hated smoking. She had despised it. Chris followed her gaze, then sharply turned his head back to face her._

"_Nothing. Just the business. They were hoping to get it sorted before you got here, so they could spend time with you." Chris beamed at her. She glanced at him sceptically. _

"_The business? That little shop is causing this much fuss? No way! Come on, spill." Chris was starting to panic. His eyes were darting to the front room and back to Emma. His hands were rubbing together. Every now and then, his hand reached to wipe his forehead. She looked towards the front room, then turned once again to Chris. _

"_What's going on Chris?" She was no longer smiling. He looked straight into her eyes, and said nothing. Now she was annoyed. She got up and walked to the front room; Chris running after her. _

"_Emma. You don't want to do that." But it was too late. She had already opened the door and had stepped in to find the barrel of a Glock staring her in the face. _

Yeah, things would have been different. But it felt so much better to really know the truth. She was not part of it. She despised the law-breakers. The despised those who felt like they could do what they want. The world belongs to the people. And people should not be allowed to ruin it for others. She hated everything about London and where she was from. She hated it. But it had managed to bring her here; to the city that never sleeps. Not that London ever slept. But it had brought her to him. And she cherished every moment with him. She found comfort and safety with him. Something she had not felt in years, let alone months. She looked up in time to see walking out of the elevator, his kit in one hand, and jacket in the other. He was smiling and talking to the tall detective. Yes, she was going to enjoy herself tonight. Regardless of everything. 

**Italics is Flashback guys! :D I hope you are enjoying! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for this late update! Visiting family, and preparing for exams. Not easy to mix this in, but I managed. Just. Enjoy!**

Emma glanced up when she heard the knock against the glass door. She couldn't help the grin that escaped when she saw those blue eyes meet hers, with an equally excited grin. He pushed open the door and stepped in.

"You ready to get going?" She switched the monitor off, and opened her drawer to retrieve her gun and badge. Once standing she nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just go and get my stuff." She decided to step past as close to him as possible, lightly placing her hand on his arm as she left the office. He continued to smile at her, but she felt him stiffen at her touch. It was extremely hard not to react to her. She made him feel things that he hadn't in a long time. He left the office and watched her make her way to the locker room. As much as he told himself otherwise, he knew that nothing would happen tonight. He was too much of a chicken to make any sort of move on her. He also knew that something was happening to her right now, and to do anything could make things just a bit more stressful. After all, as well as personal issues, dealing with one of your friends' crushes is hardly a necessity in your life. His feet carried him to the elevators as he waited. A light tap on his shoulder told him he had company. He turned to see Mac motioning him to follow. Once inside the older man's office, he closed the door.

"Boss, something wrong?" Mac sat down in his chair before looking up at Adam.

"I just needed to talk to you about the schedule." Adam nodded and sat down in the chair opposite his boss. "I have to keep Emma away from the Warwick case. So if anything else comes up, I want you to be working with Emma on those while I have the others working the Warwick case." Adam just smiled and nodded. "There's only so much I can get her to do on the Carter case."

"Sure thing Boss." Adam got up to leave.

"Adam." Adam spun round when he heard his name.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure she doesn't think about it. Keep her occupied." Adam frowned slightly.

"Make sure she doesn't think about what?" Mac glanced at the young man, his eyes slightly wide with shock.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. But just keep her occupied." Adam nodded and turned to exit. He crossed to meet Emma by the elevator.

"Hey. What was that about?" Adam smiled and pressed the button.

"Just wanted to change a couple of shifts." Emma just nodded then stepped inside the elevator, Adam right behind her. As the doors closed, Adam quickly stole a glance before facing the doors again.

"So where do you want to go?" Emma's face lit up. She tapped her finger against her chin, slowly mocking him.

"Oh, I think I have just the place." He grinned. She enjoyed teasing him. She always got just the right reaction. Once they reached the cold air of the city, they both attempted to hail a cab. It was only once Adam stepped into the road that they managed to stop one in its tracks.

Adam opened his mouth to speak to the driver, but Emma beat him to the punch.

"Denny's on East 125th." The driver nodded.

"You got it." Emma turned to smile at Adam. But he just stared at her. She seemed so confident and comfortable with everything.

"What?" He shook himself out of is momentary malfunction.

"Nothing. I just.. You're really comfortable with everything, and you've only been here a little while." She only continued to smile. "I just admire you, that's all." She reached out to hold his hand and squeezed it, before placing hers back in her lap. He smiled to himself. She was making it very difficult for him to be a chicken. Once they reached Denny's, Adam pulled out the necessary green paper before they both stepped out of the cab.

Buying round after round, the night passed without any hesitation. Their conversations ranged from their longest loves, to which is the best action hero. Adam swore that Captain America had the edge, but Emma was determined to support Batman all the way to the end. They had been at Denny's for roughly 4 hours, and Adam began to notice the tiredness forming in Emma's eyes. She had barely slept the night before, and she needed her rest for tomorrow. He lifted the green bottle to his lips before asking that question that had been burning his mind.

"Emma, what's going on? I mean, I don't mean to pry.. But.. We're good friends, or at least I thought we were. I thought we could tell each other everything. And this has obviously been affecting you." She glanced up at him before dropping her eyes to the table once again. She sighed heavily, as her need for comfort was insignificant this time.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Adam. I can't." She looked up into his eyes once again. She could see the fear, pain and worry in them. She knew he just wanted to help her, but right now, no one could know. "There was a reason I left London. And it affected me almost too much. I had to get out. And I think it's coming back to bite me in the ass." She laughed to herself. It seemed weird to be talking about all of this now; even if it was in encrypted code. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to cry and panic, and have Adam comfort her; being the friend that he is. But she couldn't do it, any of it.

He reached out his hand to find hers, squeezing it softly. He wanted to know what was making her like this; making her almost zombie-like. But he couldn't push. Good friends don't push.

"Okay." He smiled to her. "But I am here when you want to talk. You know that." He released her hand and settled to finish his beer. Before he stood to begin their departure, he watched as she finished her own bottle. "But promise me something Emma." She placed the bottle on the table and looked into his eyes once again. She smiled at him, despite his frown and worried eyes.

"Anything."

"You promise me that if you think anything is wrong, or something has happened, you will tell me, Mac or Flack. You promise?" She seemed taken aback by his seriousness. She was used to his jokes and his messing around. She loved to hear him laugh, and to watch him dance. But she also enjoyed hearing the protectiveness in his voice right now. He wanted her to be safe, and that made her feel warm.

"Course." She smiled, leaving him reassured. They hauled themselves onto their feet, and followed the breeze to the front door. It was only once they stepped out of the cab that Emma realised that Adam was taking her all the way home. He was walking her up to her apartment, just to make sure. Once they reached her door, she turned round to him. She pulled him into a hug, gripping onto his back.

"Thank you Adam. I really needed that." She felt his arms wrap around her waist, after his initial shock subsided.

"You're welcome." They remained in their embrace as minutes passed, until Emma's tired state caught up with her. She pulled away, pausing to kiss his cheek. She unlocked her door and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Adam." She smiled at him before closing the door.

"Night Emma." He grinned to himself once the door was closed and made his way down the stairs, heading for his own warm bed.


End file.
